


Peace Unto Death

by attxntionreadxr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, travellers!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attxntionreadxr/pseuds/attxntionreadxr
Summary: After Technoblade's attempted execution, he returns to his hideaway to find Tommy attempting to hide in his house. Shaken from his ordeal the with Butcher Army and protective of his adoptive kid brother, Techno and their father Philza along with Ghostbur, leave their homes to find a new land.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	1. death means nothing in this place

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! just wanted to preface, i have troubles with consistency in uploads and writing so please bear with me ! 
> 
> thanks and enjoy !

Blood for the blood god.

The phrase passed through Technoblade's mind countless times as he stared down at his pickaxe. 

Despite the voices, he wasn't too fond of killing. And seeing Quackity's body lying there, covered in blood, wasn't pleasant. 

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear with a shaking hand, Techno stood up and gathered his things. He closed his enderchest with a foot as he shoved item after item into his bag. There was no time to wait for Quackity to come alive elsewhere, his things weren't valuable to Techno anyways.

As he organized his items, Techno found himself wandering, thinking about what had happened to him.

The Butcher Army, a band of angry L'manburg citizens had come together to hunt Techno down, stealing his compass from his father who had tried to keep it hidden, for his sake. Taking his horse Carl as leverage, they had tried to execute him. 

Key word; 'tried'. Techno forced himself back, to pay attention.

The dark tunnel was cold and dry, settling dust flying up around him as he mounted Carl. It hadn't been used in years, but thankfully it was just large enough for Carl and his piglin hybrid companion to get through. Flying through the underground as fast as possible, Techno clenched his hands in Carls mane.

Among the Butcher Army was President Tubbo, Quackity, Ranboo and Fundy. Techno felt an odd pang of sadness seeing Fundy among those who wanted him dead. Fundy, the son of Wilbur, the dead leader of the Old L'manburg. His brother. Fundy was born within the walls of this nation, and Techno watched from afar as Wilbur loved this boy with all his heart. Until the revolution. Fundy was left without a father after Wilbur died. And his uncle Technoblade was a traitor.

Ranboo was even more surprising. He was a newcomer, not as familiar to Techno. A curious-looking young boy who seemed to be a pushover, yet well-intended. Rather attached to the President.

Then there was Tubbo. Bright, trustworthy, friendly young Tubbo. Also the President of the nation Technoblade swore to destroy. 

An army, a group of borderline children. It was sick.

The cold air pushed through Techno's blood spattered clothing as he and Carl races through the rocky snow plains of the Antarctic. With his pots of strength and speed, they had arrived in their home biome in less than two hours.

The land he had retired to was weathered by time, and nature had taken its course to make the ground lush and beautiful. Flowers poked through the snow, struggling to survive the early spring snow. Best of all, it was empty. No towns, no nations. Just mountains and fields, with one lone house nestled on the outskirts of a forest. The sunrays bounced off the soft snow on the ground, making it sparkle and the dried blood on Techno's worn cape seem brighter.

His house was coming up quick, so he untangled his hands from in Carl's mane and leaped off his back, tucking and rolling into a snowbank instead of the path he'd meant to land on. For an expert fighter, sometimes Techno had trouble with his landings. 

After some struggling and kicking out at powdery snow, he managed to get free from the bank and pull himself up. 

And then there was a flash of gold and red, shooting past him in the distance, towards his house. 

Immediately, Techno pulled out his netherite sword, the enchantments embedded in the ore shining. He stared up into his windows, searching for another flash to perhaps give away the intruder. There, in the corner of one of the ground floor windows, was a small shining glimpse of gold. 

Pushing his cape back against the wind, Techno walked down the path of his house, scraping the tip of his sword against the stone, making a loud and threatening noise echo across his estate. 

Mounting the steps in a jump, Techno pushed open his doors with one hand, and kicked them shut with his boot as he entered. 

The room was eerily silent, wind whistling through the cracks in his windows. Chests lay against a far wall, looking slightly askew. He doubted that the Butcher Army had time to ransack his home, and they would have left more of a mess anyways. This was one lone person, stealing his things. 

Moving across the carpet, Techno reached the grab the lid of the first chest he could find, and opened it, his eyes scanning every neatly organized item within it. Nothing was missing. He repeated this with every chest, noting only a few gold blocks, five meaningless potions and two golden apples were missing. 

He turned to look around, eyeing the window where he had seen the gold shimmering. He landed his gaze upon a makeshift table he'd built underneath that window. Staring intently at it, he could see tiny particles rising underneath it, coming from nothing.

Someone was invisible under his table. 

Technoblade continued, however, to stare under this table for a few minutes, unblinkingly. He knew that eventually the potion would wear off and he could kill them knowing who he was killing. 

After a few more minutes of staring, and odd small noises coming from the invisible person, a slight outline of a small, hunched over person was visible.

Techno tilted his head to see them better as they winked into view, their face covered by their arms. A cloak was draped over their back and fastened as Techno's cape was, though this one was a brighter red. 

"Have you come back for round two, butchers?" Techno said, the first words he's spoken in hours. "What are you doin' in my house?" 

A small, rather hysterical laugh came from the curled up figure. A laugh that just seemed so familiar to Techno... 

A laugh that reminded him of childhood, and his younger brothers, playing on the beach, laughter ringing out across the sand. Techno saw a flash of golden hair and a red t-shirt in his memory, water crashing against the shores.

"Tommy?"


	2. do you still believe in one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to write this twice whoops anyways enjoy, also sorry its shorter than the first

"Tommy?"

The red cloak shifted as a bright eye peeked through a crack in the fabric. Sweeping it back, the thieving boy stood up from underneath the table, standing in front of the disgruntled tall piglin man with a wide smile.

"Hey Techno!" Tommy grinned even wider, weaving around Techno before he could grab him, flicking his floppy ears and jumping out of the way of Techno's out stretched hands. 

In the few seconds that the two danced around each other, Tommy had kicked over two chests and seized quite a few items, laughing all the while. 

"Stop going through  my chests!" Techno said loudly, slamming them closed as he finally managed to step on Tommy's cloak, making him trip before he could make it out the door.

"Oh come on," He huffed, trying to push Techno's shoe off his cloak. Tommy's hair was dirty and unkempt, and his clothes were creased and ripped. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. 

"I'll give you one chance to tell me what the hell you're doing here," Techno demanded, grabbing the potions and apples and other knickknacks that Tommy had swiped, casting them to the other side of the room. 

"I have nothing left!" Techno paused mid-grab, his grip loosening on the golden apple he had be trying to wrest from Tommy's grip. 

"I've got no one that cares about me, not even Dream cares about me." The struggling had stopped suddenly. The room was silent, uncomfortably so after Tommy's confession. 

"You-," Techno started to speak, but caught site of silver, glinting underneath the table Tommy had hidden under. He released the end of his cloak to grab the silver object, fingers closing around the iron. Bringing it up to inspect it, he ran his fingers over a worn label.

"Your Tubbo!"

A warm voice could be heard and the two looked through the window to see the setting sun shining through a figure, perched on the windowsill. A cloud passed over and suddenly they were more visible, a red beanie and distant smile becoming clearer.

"I thought you had lost it, Tommy!"  The spirit exclaimed, moving closer into the house. Techno's heavy frown softened slightly.

"Hullo Ghostbur."

"Have some blue, calm yourselves friends," Ghostbur insisted, pressing blue dye into Tommy's palm first, then gliding over to Techno to do the same. His piglin brother reached out to tousle his hair with his free hand, knocking his beanie askew and giving them both a small laugh.

Wilbur was dead, there was no debate about that. What was left in his place however was his ghost, a softer, kinder and more naive version of himself. He gave gifts of blue dye to his closest friends out of his love for them, smiling as he gave them this dye that he believed to take away their sadness. The horrible memories that Wilbur used to carry were lost, and what was left behind... was Ghostbur.

Techno stood with Ghostbur by his side for a moment, looking down at his youngest brother sitting against the door with a piercing stare. He looked small, afraid almost. But Tommy was never afraid, or at least never showed it.

"I care about you, and so does Phil and Ghostbur," Techno sighed, kneeling down to meet Tommy's gaze. "Here isn't safe for you anymore Tommy, all of L'manburg knows I live here now." 

"We can just move, can we not?" Ghostbur interjected, laying a hand on Techno's shoulder. "Make a new home!" Techno moved to scoff, brush off the idea. But something stopped him. 

Laughter could be heard in Techno's mind, most prominent being Quackity's laugh. He could see the small army marching over the snow-laden hillside in his mind's eye, the group beyond reason. He could see them holding his father's compass, the one that led to his home.He could see the blood stained aprons and hardened expressions. 

Tommy's face was soft despite his hot-headed nature, it held hope, reason. Techno knew he couldn't let whatever nation destroy his family. He couldn't let him be destroyed by the people he used to call friends. 

L'manburg failed them all, but maybe they could start anew. 

"You know what, Will? That idea sounds great."


	3. house arrest and unhealed wounds

Phil was a busy man.

Even when chained to his estate, he busied himself with tasks, never letting himself sit still. He tended to his potions, his armour and many others. His house was sparkling day in and day out, promptly cleaned every time another person stepped foot within it. 

He was no neat freak, not a germaphobe either. Phil was simply bored out of his mind. 

The compass that had been taken from him was not taken willingly. The Butcher Army, they'd named themselves, had stormed in and demanded to know where Techno was. 

His son.

He refused to give him up, resulting in this punishment. He was chained, held on house arrest for an indefinite time. He harboured resentment and hatred towards this 'merry' band, the cabinet of L'manburg. 

Phil sucked in a sharp breath as he brushed against an anvil. His wing, damaged and broken, still ached from shielding Wilbur from the explosion so long ago. The pain never left, only slightly lessened over time. Perhaps it was the grief, the sorrow that Phil refused to acknowledge. There was nothing to be done now. The soot, and the pain, would never wash off.

Outside was raining, yet again. He could hear the faint sounds of laughter and talking, likely Ranboo and Tubbo. They were a part of the Army, half of it. They were just children, both seventeen years old. And yet they stood in Phil's doorway that day, one with a face hard as stone, and the other apologetic and complacent. 

They could be heard laughing, nearing Phil's door and finally bursting in as though it wasn't his property. Ranboo hung back, looking for a nod from the older man who complied. Tubbo, however, walked in without a care, beaming at Phil. The boys had ditched their bloodied aprons and donned their normal clothes.

"Hello there Phil!" Tubbo said warmly, causally walking around and peeking through Phil's things. "I really hope you don't mind me looking around here, it's just routine!" 

Phil found it hard to keep his mouth shut some days and stop himself from snapping Tubbo, or even Ranboo. God knows they didn't mean to hurt him, but there was no way he could trust them ever again, especially Tubbo, the leader of the Butcher Army. The President of this damn country. 

"Of course I don't mind, not like i have a choice do I?" Phil chuckled, eyeing his ender chest. It held all his strongest armour and weapons, as well as some sentiments, thankfully it was only his to access. 

"You do have a choice, just... only for certain things," Tubbo said, finishing his search. The boy stood tall in front of Phil, his hands held behind his back properly. It was something Schlatt had taught him, a practice that made him look more like a man than a boy. 

"I hope you aren't enjoying this, Tubbo," He warned, casting a stare at the young leader. "I'll be gone from this country as soon as my sentence is over." There was no use in hiding it, Phil had been blunt about his disdain for L'manburg since the Army had stolen his compass. 

Tubbo's expression didn't change, his smile only widened. It didn't seem forced. 

"As soon as you serve your sentence you are free to leave here, no worries about that!" 

"Glad to hear it."

The uncomfortable silence was deafening until Ranboo cleared his throat and spoke. 

"We're sorry for disturbing you Phil, I actually came with a message from Ghostbur," The enderman hybrid held out a sheet of paper. 

Pain flared between his shoulder blades and Phil furrowed his brows, his teeth clenched as he took the paper from Ranboo. Even hearing his name brought pain. Phil traced each line with a finger as he read what the ghost had written.

_ "hullo phil!  _

_ i know its been a while and youre not in a good spot but techno told me to write to you and tell you that were moving!! he said that his place wasnt safe for him  ~~and tommy ~~ anymore so we are gonna find a new home!! you are so so welcome to join us, techno actually insists that you come! we know you cant leave yet but techno said you know what to do!!  _

_ with blue, _

_ Ghostbur" _

Moving, with Tommy? The poorly scribbled out name of his youngest son was clear between the lines.

Phil knew that this message was sent only for Techno to tell him to prepare for his eventual rescue and he just barely managed to keep himself from laughing out loud. Techno and Tommy were safe. 

And L'manburg would soon be a distant memory.


	4. friendship or unwarranted sympathy

There was always work to be done.

The next few days were a flurry of preparation as Techno, Tommy and Wilbur planned their rescue of Phil. 

According to a discreet coded message that he had sent to the three brothers, Tubbo had issued Phil a pair of binding boots that kept him chained to his home in L'manburg. 

"Now we have to deal with enchantments?!" Techno could often be heard grumbling about something or another, always worrying despite him being the most powerful person on the server next to Dream. He was always a paranoid man, but ever since he'd returned from his failed execution, he'd been twice as overbearing and nervous. 

To be fair, Techno had not only himself to protect, but his reckless exiled little brother and his slightly older ghost brother who had too big of a mouth for his own good. He needed to be prepared. 

The little house in the mountains was a disaster. 

Tommy had taken to smashing old potions bottles when Techno had finished with them, as well as generally creating a mess in an area Techno had given him the okay to fuck with. It seemed to be almost therapeutic for him, so the piglin didn't complain. 

Ghostbur was tasked with destroying old books of theirs that would either give them away or were unneeded. He would often read each one through meticulously, shredding it one page at a time and throwing it into the fire after he'd finished. Even as a ghost, Will was quiet and tranquil. 

Techno was in charge of just about everything else. In just three days, he gathered up all his totems, potions, armour and other necessary items into various bags. Eventually, the three came up with a plot to rescue Phil.

~

Phil had taken a liking to Ranboo as he sat in wait. 

The curious enderboy who followed Tubbo around like a puppy always happened to find his way to Phil's house, at least once a day. 

Sometimes he would bring little gifts, or news. Sometimes he just came by to say hello. And today was no different.

"Hello Phil!" Ranboo let himself in, feeling more and more comfortable with Phil as time passed. Phil looked up and smiled. 

"Hi, Ranboo, you okay mate?" Phil could hear a slight note of panic in the boy's voice and cocked his head to the side.

"Tubbo has been busy all day, and I'm just nervous," He explained, sitting on a chair across from the other man. "I shouldn't be this worried, I know he'll be fine going out of L'manburg but..." Ranboo trailed off, his eyes catching sight of a letter Phil had meant to send Techno, the page lying untouched since before his execution. 

"Ah," was all Phil said as he saw what Ranboo was looking guiltily at. The letter was nothing special, only empty reassurances and a promise to visit soon. 

Unlike Tubbo or Quackity or Fundy, Ranboo often expressed his regret for hunting down Techno and participating at all. There was nothing he could do now, everything was much out of his control, but he still would apologize under his breath every time he would look down at Phil's boots. 

Ranboo's muttered apology was cut off suddenly by Ghostbur, opening the door instead of gliding through it like he usually does. Immediately, Phil stared at the doorway, watching the almost invisible particles float into his home. His boys were here.

" _Hello Ranboo_!" Ghostbur trilled happily, smiling widely and throwing his ghostly arms around the talk ender-hybrid. Ranboo returned the gesture promptly as Phil shut the door, his eyes still following the particles. 

"Ghostbur! I haven't seen you in days!" Ranboo and Ghostbur talked as Phil paced around the floor, collecting things and shoving them into his bags. There was an urgency in the air, he knew that acting fast was the only way he'd be able to leave successfully. All the while, he was making sure to watch Tommy and Techno's invisibility particles as they moved towards the hatch leading down into his mine that he'd dug out precisely for this reason. Phil could see the particles becoming clearer and clearer with with passing minute and felt his panic rising into his throat.

"Is it alright if i talk to Ghostbur alone, Ranboo?" Phil interrupted, turning swiftly to look at the two. "I have something I'd like him to see, has to do with history, L'manburg and such." Ranboo nodded.

"Of course!" He replied, already bowing out and hurrying away halfway through his sentence. The door slammed closed and Phil waited for a beat before addressing the whole room. 

"Hello boys."

The room filled with warm raucous laughter as Techno and Tommy came into view and rushed to throw their arms around Phil, Ghostbur hanging behind and smiling. 

Phil let himself lean into their embrace for only a moment, gripping their arms before letting go.

"We have to leave immediately, Ranboo could be back at any moment," Phil urged them, opening the hatch to his mine. Getting the hint, Techno jumped down without hesitation and they followed behind him.

The mine was dimly lit yet cavernous as the four ran down it, talking lowly about travel and protection. Nothing could be left up to chance, and Phil made sure to block off the tunnel every hundred blocks or so.

It wasn't long until the tunnel ended and they emerged far from L'manburg. Phil had discarded his boots long before this, tossing them aside in a lone pit of lava. 

The air was crisp and sharp, the first real breath Phil had taken in weeks. He would miss Ranboo, maybe even come back for him at some point. 

But for now, all the mattered was the he was with his sons, and all could be well again. He was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see i dont use much dialogue, but hopefully in the next part we can get more interaction between our boys!! where did dream go, what happened to techno's house, how will ranboo react to finding phil gone? find out next time !


End file.
